Various situations require the fast, cheap and efficient erection of structures, including for example tent-like structures for survivors of natural disasters such as earthquakes.
In other situations, a structure for blocking tunnels may be required, and other situations may call for other structures.
The structures have to be rigid, for example at least to a degree that a human being cannot break or destroy it easily.
On the other hand, such structures may not be pre-erected, due to high storage requirements, wear and tear, and transportation and deployment limitations. Thus, the structures have to be in collapsed state at which they may be easily stored and transported, ready for deployment at or near the intended usage site.
The erection process should be fast so as to enable efficient deployment for one or a multiplicity of structures, and should not require professional manpower such as engineers or other professionals.
In other situations, it may be required to spread large quantities of materials over vast areas, for example to flood water or another material over large areas in order to extinguish fire.